


Day Twenty Nine: Food

by Invictusimpala



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Not Hunters, Bottom Sam, Dom Castiel, Food Kink, Multi, Smut, Sub Dean, Sub Sam, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kneel and behave or neither of you eat,” Castiel warns, and Sam stops trying to shove Dean away so he can get the first bite of whatever Cas has on the plate hidden out of sight. Most of the time it’s something light so after the scene they can eat something heavier, but lately Castiel has been bringing pies, and whoever sucks him off better gets to be fucked and gets to lick the delicious filling from the plate until they’re full.<br/>And tonight it’s Sam’s. God, he can just feel it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Twenty Nine: Food

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank so much for reading, enjoy :)

“Kneel and behave or neither of you eat,” Castiel warns, and Sam stops trying to shove Dean away so he can get the first bite of whatever Cas has on the plate hidden out of sight. Most of the time it’s something light so after the scene they can eat something heavier, but lately Castiel has been bringing pies, and whoever sucks him off better gets to be fucked and gets to lick the delicious filling from the plate until they’re full.

And tonight it’s Sam’s. God, he can just feel it.

“Open,” Castiel says, and both of them obey, opening their mouths wide for what comes next. Tonight it’s homemade apple pie with cinnamon. Sam moans around his bite, and his cock twitches, a drop of pre-come hitting the floor as it drips from his slit.

Sam laps eagerly at what’s left on his lips, and he opens his mouth wide again as soon as he’s finished, but Dean’s already long since finished his bite, and Castiel is now feeding him each inch of his cock slowly, teasingly.

Sam watches Dean’s eyes roll back in his head, and he whines.

“You’ll get your turn, Sam, promise, honey,” Castiel pants, and soon enough he’s coming down Dean’s throat. At least Dean’s nice enough to kiss Sam so he can get a little taste. “Now, Dean, you know Sam’s had a rough week at work,” Castiel says, and Dean nods his head sympathetically, “so tonight he’s getting a special treat, but that doesn’t mean you don’t get one either, okay? It’ll be your turn soon.”

Castiel reassures him with fingers through his hair and a kiss to his lips. Dean grins excitedly at Sam like he’s just as amped for it happening to Sam as if it’s happening to himself.

He’s held down on the bed, and Dean holds his legs apart while Castiel fishes for lube in a drawer, finally coming up with a half-used bottle.

“You even get to come tonight,” Dean whispers, and Sam moans at the thought.

“As much as you need, Sam, I know it’s been a few weeks since you came, so you can orgasm as much as you want.”

Sam does then, with two fingers in him, his cock pulsing, and when he’s done he’s still hard.

When Castiel’s cock is pushed into him, and when Dean starts rubbing off against his leg, he comes so hard his vision goes black and he feels like he’s floating.

Castiel is still thrusting his hips hard and fast when he comes again, this time with a scream, and this time the last as his Dom comes then, loud and hard, with a wail and a whole body shudder, arms and legs shaking so hard he collapses, only moving his hips minutely as his cock softens.

“You can come, Dean,” Cas slurs against Sam’s neck where he has his face pressed, and Dean does all over Sam’s hip, a little whine escaping past his bitten lips.

Dean and Castiel take turns kissing him until he’s too tired to move, and then Castiel pulls out and they pile up under the blankets, Sam between them still.

His chest heaves and he breathes hard for a few minutes before he finally settles, cock softening eventually even with Dean’s thumb brushing against the head every few moments.

“Such a good boy, Sammy,” Dean says, and Sam goes slack now that the scene has ended. His stomach is full and he’s boneless and tired now from coming however many times he did.

“Want another?” Castiel asks, and he straddles Sam, this time letting Sam’s cock rest between his cheeks.

Sam groans.

“Yes, please, sir.”

"Good boy," Castiel says as he smears pie filling over his lips. "Such a good baby boy for me."

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/prompt-info))


End file.
